


Top Thrill Dragster

by Kittycat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper forces Blaine to ride the scariest roller coaster in existence (Blaine’s words) and he meets Kurt on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Thrill Dragster

**Author's Note:**

> Kat writes at midnight  
> I'm sorry  
> not really

Blaine should have never let Cooper convince him to go on the Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point. The convincing took a lot too; he had to drag Blaine by the back of his collar into the line. People in the line in front of them were snickering at Blaine, mostly when he started crying. Cooper will never let Blaine live that down, even though it was just one tear and Blaine made the excuse of access pollen in the air. By the time they were at the gates he was full on freaking out. Cooper started pointing out little kids that were riding and telling Blaine to stop being such a wimp. All Blaine wanted from this was a little brother bonding but he was getting full out scared shitless. It didn’t help that Cooper made him watch Final Destination 3 last night.

“Stop freaking out okay you’re missing all the good stuff that’s standing in line next to us. I mean look at her, her legs go on for miles in those shorts.”

Blaine looked to where his brother was looking and noticed a girl with her brown hair tied up in a pony and wearing very short shorts. She was talking to a man taller than her who was wearing tight red shorts that stopped at the knee. And he just happened to have the most handsome face Blaine had ever seen. When they looked towards him and Cooper, Blaine quickly looked away, it was then he noticed that the roller coaster car was coming back into the station and they were next.

“Alright squirt, I’m going to sit with Miss. Long Legs over there and I’ll try to convince her friend you are ogling to sit next to you. You can thank me later when your kids ask how you and their dad met. That will be a cool story.”

Before Blaine could say anything more the gates opened and Cooper headed for the other seat. He introduced himself before helping the girl into the seat next to him. Cooper gave him a thumbs up and pointed to the seat next to Blaine’s which was occupied by the very handsome boy he could barely take his eyes off of earlier. Blaine climbed into his seat and started buckling his seat belt and pulling the strap tightly across his lap.

“I’m sorry about him; he doesn’t care about other people very much.” Blaine said, the boy next to him who laughed and reassured him.

“It’s fine, my friend Rachel told me to let her sit with him; she doesn’t get out much so I gave in.”

When their lap bars fell forward and onto their laps Blaine’s legs started shaking and his palms became sweaty.

“Don’t like roller coasters?” the boy asked.

“No Cooper, my brother forced me on it.”

As they started moving he felt a hand grab onto his and twine their fingers together. He glanced over and saw the boy smiling down at him. “I’ve got you then, don’t worry. I’m Kurt by the way.”

Blaine had just enough time to say his name back before they were launched at an incredible speed. Blaine found that he enjoyed the coaster much more than he thought he would.

Kurt and his friend Rachel ended up spending the rest of the day riding rides with them, and Kurt didn’t once let go of his hand. When Blaine and Cooper left Blaine had a great day and a number he couldn't wait to call when he got home.

“You’re welcome,” is all Cooper had to say.


End file.
